Moon's Rays
by wolfgirl336699
Summary: Violet is forced to join the fowl manor when her mother gets a job there. But what are her and her mother hiding and why is it such a secret. Will Artemis find out soon enough to save the girl he loves... Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry its so short but I'm just seeing if anyone is actually going to read this.**

**I don't one anything but Violet and her mom.**

**ANYWAY ENJOY!**

* * *

Had Violet known what her day would become she'd have stayed in bed. First her mother just had to announce they were moving. This Violet could deal with. But then her mother had to go and announce they'd be moving to a mansion. This she could deal with also but no her mother wasn't done. The last part her mother whispers. "We'll be moving to the Fowl Manor." Her mother then leaves her. And now we get to the packing.

Boxing stuff had become routine. I'd been doing it since I was young. It was also a great time to let my mind wander.

"Why the fowl manor of all places. Why the fowls period." It wasn't like I hated them it was the fact I knew they were criminals. Wait scratch that used to be criminals.

"Sweetie will it really be that bad?" my mother's voice comes from the doorway.

"Maybe, maybe not. But why risk it?" I reply

"Because sweetheart we don't have a choice. It's this or a shelter. You know this but you still deny it. "She laughs. "Even though you're a genius I still have to explain it to you." She kisses my head. "Promise me one thing?"

"What mother?

"Don't over-think it." My mother turns and leaves before I can respond.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Obviously this is chapter 2 Yay anyway I just wanted to tell you to read the bottom**

**So Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

The drive to the Fowl Manor was long and boring. Mainly consisting of me staring out the window and my mother trying to have a conversation with me. Finally giving in my mother opens a book and started to read. I sighed happily for the silence.

At one point I must have fallen asleep because when I awake we are driving down the long Fowl driveway.

I blink as I scan the building just going up. Dang the house was TALL! The family stood on the doorstep. A women and man stood holding hands, while a young man who looked close to my age is playing with two little boys. I watch for a few minutes before I realize my mother is getting out.

I open the door and get out grabbing my backpack. One of the men reaches for it but I shake my head, "I'll carry it."

He nods and goes over to get some of our other items. I follow my mother over to the people. The boys quit playing and look at us, "Hello!" the women practically sings out, she has the most cheerful tone.

"Hello!" my mother replies rather hesitantly. "I'm Sarah Kames and this is my daughter Violet Kames."

I smile, "Hello Ma'am."

She smiles back at me, "Oh how sweet, but please feel free to call me Angeline."

"Okay Angeline."

"This is my husband Artemis Fowl the first and these are my sons Myles, Beckett and Artemis Fowl Junior." She says introducing the others.

"Hello everyone. I'm very excited to work for all of you." My mother replies.

"Okay, Sweetie go with Artemis Jr. he'll show you to your room and Mrs. Kames I'll take you." Angeline Fowl said happily.

"Come along." Artemis says and I follow him to the door. He leads me inside and I immediately stop in the doorway. My jaw drops to the floor can't believe it the inside is so grand.

He was standing watching me from the doorway. "Are you coming?" His tone sounded slightly irritated.

I roll my eyes before catching up to him.

He leads me down a long hallway before finally stopping in front of a door, "This is your room. I'm right across the hall. Mother said to lead you to dinner so I'll come get you at 6:00."

Around 5:00 I take a shower and change clothes. Before sitting down at my desk, I pull out a notebook and begin to write.

I love writing stories and books and from what I'm told I'm very good at it. It's just something I've always done though.

Then at exactly 6:00 there is a knock at my door. I stand and walk over, opening it. Artemis stood at the door. "Ready?" I nod and we begin to walk to the dining room.

When we reach the dining room the fowls all sit around the table. I am silent as we eat. It isn't that the food is bad or anything I just have nothing to say.

"So, you mother tells me your also a child genius, Artemis is too." Angeline says

I shrug it was once important to me but now it's not really.

"Hm really. Fine but I doubt you really a child genius," Artemis says with a snort.

I blink at him before sitting my fork down carefully, "really you doubt my intelligence?"

"Yes I do. If you really were a child genius, your dear mother would never have to work for my family." It was the cruelest thing he could have said.

I kept my eyes tightly closed, fighting the tears. Each word a bullet to the heart. I stand, "My mother won't let me." Then I stand and walk out.

* * *

**Okay I just wanted to ask you a question so for Halloween I can either write a really long chapter or I can write a Halloween bonus story/chapter thing. So its up to you tell me in the review which you would prefer I need to know soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know its been forever since I updated and I'm really sorry. School keeps getting in the way. Anyway not important I'm updating now right...**

**I obviously don't own anything that goes to Eoin Colfer!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Violet Pov.

I couldn't believe that I'd almost cried in front of him. It was just that my mother knew I could make enough money to support both of us but she wouldn't let me. I was a true genius because I'd wanted to be and because my mother had supported me through the all-nighter and the times I'd lost my friends. But she wouldn't let me repay her. She worked hard for little money instead. She was my one true weakness.

* * *

**Artemis Pov.**

I snorted as she ran out. Btu my mother sends me a glare and I stop and frown at her.

"Go apologize to her!" it wasn't a suggestion. It was a command.

"Mother, I didn't do anything wrong." I replied.

"You made her cry. Go!"

I sighed and stood. Then I begin walking down the hallway toward her room. I knocked on her door and waited for her reply.

"Whoever you are, I don't care, go away!" I hear her voice through the door. I frown it really does sound like she's been crying.

"I just came to apologize and now I'm leaving. I walk away afterword frowning she really was a strange girl.

* * *

**Violet Pov.**

Well I guess he was forced to come and apologize. 'Interesting' I wasn't really depressed anymore. I was calmer I guess you could say.

I stayed in my room all day and night refusing to come out. The next day though my mother comes in and wakes me around 8. I'd stayed up until 2 or 3 so waking up at 8 seemed way too early but my mother doesn't even seem to care. She yells at me until I get up and head downstairs. I don't usually eat breakfast but my mother insists on it when she's home.

I head downstairs, when I reach the last step it suddenly dawns on my. 'Artemis will be in the kitchen.' I frown I don't want to see him. I frown at the last thought, 'man up girl, your living in his house, you'll have to see him eventually.'

I walk into the kitchen. "Good morning everyone." I tried to sound cheerful.

"Good morning, you are in a good mood this morning." I could tell Angeline was shocked to see me up and in the kitchen.

"I figure the past is the past so move onto the present." I reply as I sit at the table.

"Good way to think." Artemis mutters. "But where would we be if we never paid attention to past mistakes?"

I frown, "I never said to ignore the past. I said to move past it because if we dwell on past mistakes we'd never notice what's going on around us." Are argument was getting very intense.

He frowned, "but if we leave the past behind us we can miss important things."

"But I repeat we shouldn't ignore it but don't dwell on it forever." I growl

"will you two please quite arguing?" his mother finally yells. We both flinch.

"sorry." We both whisper quietly.

"Don't be sorry, just stop arguing." She mutters and we all begin to eat. Artemis and I don't even look at each other.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I'll update again soon!**

**Oh and btw that thing last chapter has ended and nothing happened for this story. My other story got the Halloween special... Anyway Please Please review! I'm more likely to update if you do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but it had to be done. I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in a while, school decided to be a pain and make me pay more attention to it then to writing. Anyway Happy Thanksgiving and I'll update again soon…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the next few days me and Artemis either avoided each other (more like I avoided him but anyway) or we were arguing. We often ended up yelling at each other.

One night about a weed after we had moved in. I was lying on my bed writing, my laptop was playing my favorite song, calming me after one of the worst arguments me and Artemis had.

When my mother walked in, "How are you feeling?" I stopped to look at her and then shrugged, "Honey, what has gotten into you lately?"

"What do you mean?" I said giving her a confused look.

She sighs. "You used to never argue with anyone. Instead you'd look at the situation calmly then act on it reasonably, but now all of a sudden you argue constantly, especially with Artemis. So I ask again what has gotten into you."

I pause considering the question, before I growl out, "he just annoys me, and I don't know what's going on."

She grins at me, "ah so that's what it is…"

"What?"

"You have a crush on Artemis."

I frown at her, "no I don't. I hate him and he annoys me." I stop and look away, "oh crap." I fall back in my bed and stare at the ceiling. I can't like Artemis in that way, could I?"

**Artemis**

I sigh again as I look through the family accounts. Butler then turns to stare at me again.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I finally snarl.

"Why do you keep sighing?" he counters

"That girl, she's just so annoying." I keep it simple

"Maybe you like her."

"I don't like her, how could I." but as I say that I get to thinking… "Could that be why…?"

I lean back in my chair and begin to contemplate…

**I wasn't going to add this last part but I figured why not, can't hurt can it…**

**Both Artemis and Violet**

"Why does love have to be so complicated…?"

* * *

**Okay so that's chapter 4 and I would like to thank all of you for favoriting, following, reviewing, and everything else, you're the ones who keep me writing, not only this story but my other one too. Without all of you I don't think I would keep writing fan fiction stories… I wouldn't really have a reason too. Okay now I'm starting to get sappy... Lol. Anyway now that I've reached chapter 4 I'm going to start responding to your reviews…**

Guest: thanks for noticing and I will start working on it.

TheNargama: I wrote chapter 4

RegalPrincessOfMagic: I carried on…

**Thanks for your comments and input, Review!**

**Oh and before I forget, I write this all by hand first so while it might be short to you, to me it can seem like it will be long. I just thought you should all know that I don't mean for them to be short.**


	5. Not a chapter

**SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

I know I haven't updated in forever but…

I have writers block and life has been very difficult and needs all my attention.

So any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!

** I will try to update as soon as I possibly can!**


End file.
